A Thousand Silent Words
by AuroraExecution
Summary: A poem collection of emotion rather than description, the thoughts of various characters on various situations. Reviews desired. Update: "Why, Hyoga, why?"
1. Drops of Ice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saint Seiya...why does that sound so familiar?

**Note: **A poem from the POV of Camus. Please review if you like it! This will end up being a collection of poems, if I get enough reviews.

And yes, I know I have several other stories I need to update...I just felt like posting this. Man, I've been posting a lot of really dark stuff lately. Oh well. Please review?

* * *

Drops of Ice

Even though I control the ice

I cannot stop my tears

The pain I've hidden in my heart

Through all of the long years

--

It seems that life has always brought

Love that blooms to death

On my destiny forever

Pain blows its frozen breath

--

Carved upon my body

Are scars long ago healed

Carved into my heart and soul

Are memories I've concealed

--

I wonder silently if I did right

As liquid falls from my eyes

Before my tears can hit the ground

They turn to drops of ice

* * *

P.S. Please check out Niteskye's forum, The Temple. There are several discussion threads, a news thread, and a fanfic challenge thread. You can add new ones if you desire, as well. There might be new stuff on there every some days, so make sure to check back. Cheers. 


	2. The Most Bitter Lesson of All

**Notes: **So...second poem, since I've gotten decent response. Thanks to my reviewers, Olhai, Niteskye, LSN, and nee-san Naotoki. This one is about Hyoga and Camus. I submitted it to the poetry contest on newbornankh, though it really doesn't belong there. It's definitely not as deep as the others...though it's pretty good, if I do say so myself.

* * *

The Most Bitter Lesson of All 

Still a child, you look up to him  
The one who taught you to be strong  
You never imagined he could turn  
That you are right and he is wrong

You never imagined he who is powerful  
Would fall at the hands of his pupil, you  
You never imagined fighting your master  
Would be something you'd have to do

The white swan destined to fly alone  
Far from its birthplace nest  
Destined to fight and watch the deaths  
Of those that he loves best

Fight him without mercy or emotion  
He instructs you as he falls  
You learn from him this last lesson  
The most bitter lesson of all


	3. My Shadow

**Notes: **Thank you to olhai, Nao-san, and Niteskye for reviewing. Sends out hugs to reviewers. Anyway, this one is an Asgard poem, from the POV of Bud. I really love his relationship with his brother...those were some sad episodes. It's free verse, which is never my favorite, but oh well. Anyway, please leave reviews!!

* * *

My Shadow 

I thought you never knew about the brother who was only a shadow  
I thought you didn't know how much I hated you  
You always had everything—the love, the glory, the righteousness  
And I was only the darkness that followed behind, forever  
They gave you all that was good while I received only what I earned  
It was so easy for you, I thought, and so hard for me  
I didn't know that you had pain, too, in your life  
So I hated you so much, wanted everything you had  
I was stronger, I deserved to be someone, didn't I?  
But I could only follow in your shadow, half a warrior  
Lucky, lucky you, who I would replace only if you died in battle  
And I prayed that you would fall soon so I could have glory once  
But when the time came, I could not let you die on your own  
Nor could I kill you with my own sinful hands, though you were willing  
"Why? Why?" I asked him, "Why was I made to hate my brother?"  
And he told me, "Sometimes life makes us hate the people  
Who should be closest to us, but at the end of it all,  
Children will still love their parents, and brothers will still be brothers.  
He was your one and only little brother, and no matter what,  
You could not forget that fact." He was wise, and a brother too.  
Oh, my brother, does the understanding never come but too late?  
And I want to believe in his words of such sweet faith  
That even if their fates are meant to be harsh, his and his brother's  
They will keep fighting in the hope of going forward  
To a future where all can live together in peace  
So it will be for us, my brother, one day


	4. A Single Moment

**Notes: **I actually wrote this ages ago, after I saw Inferno part II for the first time. There are sort of wailing wall spoilers in it, so there's the warning. And please leave a comment if you like it.

Thanks to LSN for reviewing chapter 3!

Also, if you're bored, go post in the forum. It seems to have gone dormant again.

* * *

A Single Moment

Each life, each second, each step of the way  
Each painful memory that's kept  
We breathed and sinned and fought and killed  
We loved and hurt, and then we slept

But one and two and twenty years  
All the past trials were but for this  
And all our glory in this test  
Just one shot we cannot miss

Thus you must let us go our way  
And perhaps we'll make up for our sin  
This fight, this flame, this fate is what  
Our reason for life has always been

Here and now is not the end  
This is where the battle starts  
Don't look back to weep for us  
Find the strength within your hearts

One day, we will meet again  
Til then, remember what we've said  
Goodbye is never permanent  
And souls are never truly dead

Our mission is here and now and this  
While you have more you need to do  
Farewell for now, we will be back  
The stars will be our promise to you


	5. IceKing's Victory

**Notes:** I actually wrote this poem (and most of the updates that will be coming) a while ago. Sadly, I've just had trouble motivating myself to post them up. Anyway, PLEASE leave a comment or PM me if you like my work. I want to thank everyone who has been favoriting/reading/commenting, especially my reviewers Mav, Nao-san, and PureDark006. I also want to thank Bloody.Trickster, July-chan, Kazuki Fuchoin, Lovejoy, and Mav for favoriting/alerting this collection. Please, for those of you who have favorited or want to favorite, I greatly appreciate that you like my work, but I'd really appreciate it if you could send me some feedback, even if it's through email or PM. Thank you!

Anyway, this is a poem about Camus. I absolutely hate the title, but I can't think of anything better. It's free verse again...still, I'm fairly proud of it.

* * *

**Ice-King's Victory**

No  
No more tears  
No more pain, no more sorrow  
it hurts too much  
So you must have said to yourself too many times  
before you finally closed your heart

And yet,  
in your frozen world of ice  
you still loved so fiercely  
those that you tried to push away  
Knowing one day the people you cared about  
would cause you sadness

But your actions go beyond your words of rejection  
beyond your frigid stare  
beyond your unsmiling face  
In the end, warmth wins out  
and your cold walls shatter silently  
you reach out your hand even as you fall

And his triumph is enough  
enough to fulfil your life  
enough to melt your defenses  
His trust in you  
blind, implicit, loving  
breaches the parapets around your heart

You gave him this chance  
taught him everything you had to give  
made him greater even than yourself  
Can you still call yourself aloof?  
Do you still believe you do not love anyone anymore?  
Will you still deny your warm heart?


	6. Foolish

**Notes:** Thanks to Stayka and Valora for leaving me reviews...depending on the response I get for the next few chapters, I may or may not put this on semi-hiatus, i.e. deal with it occasionally when I'm in the mood. It seems like very few people are on ffn this year.

Anyway, a semi-romantic poem about Miho. I really like her, regardless of what anyone else says. The poem's end is better than its bulk, I think. Again, free verse...

A special comment: I do have the implication in the poem that Saori likes Seiya. Just to make this clear--I don't really like the SaorixSeiya pairing, nor do I think the show really tries to put them together. Actually, the show, if you look closely, has a lot of SeiyaxMiho references and suggestions, more than anything else. However, I feel like Miho would probably see these two beautiful girls around Seiya, and think that they're both in love with him, whether or not they are. But if you like Seiya with other people, that's your personal taste, and I'm not going to try to change it.

* * *

**Foolish**

Looking back now, I remember  
I loved you since I met you  
a carefree friendly boy  
that everybody adored

You and your friends played soccer  
and you had your beloved sister  
yet you still had time for me  
each time I asked you

I fell in love with the way you made me laugh  
with your impulsiveness and rash heroics  
but most of all I loved you  
for the gentleness you always showed me

I cried that night when you left  
I was angry that you had to go  
especially to some far place where you might die  
and I was angry at myself for not saying goodbye

Now you've returned to my life  
but with a goddess and a warrior maiden beside you  
I can easily see their true feelings  
and I can't blame them for loving you

I'm afraid to ask you who you'd choose  
I never said a word, acted like I didn't know  
because I loved you so much  
and I couldn't make you sad

Every time you leave to fight I pray for you  
and I wonder if you remember who I am  
a simple girl with nothing but love  
like a fool, offering you her heart


	7. Sacrifice

**Notes:** Hm, so another poem, after about forever. I just got into a poetry mood.

Actually, I'm also in a panic mood, since I have eighty billion things to do today, but here is a Shura poem for you. Please be kind, as I don't think this is my best, but I thought all the Shura fans might like it.

* * *

Sacrifice

He is so...righteous  
I have never seen anyone so blindly noble  
and yet who sees so clearly

He is sacrificing himself  
for the people he loves  
for the people who love him

He believes in them  
that they will accomplish the impossible  
that they will survive

He goes to his death knowingly  
but he does not flinch  
and I see him smiling

How can he be so selfless?  
I feel his faith and honor  
his altruistic loyalty astounds me

And I am ashamed  
I do not have his magnanimity  
he, a child, has a better claim to the world than I

Now I know the truth  
he cannot die, not now  
I understand what I must do

This will be my one act of rectitude  
I give my life to him  
to protect him and let him live

I cannot take this goodness from the world  
and perhaps I was always meant to do this  
to redeem my sightlessness

As I die alone I am happy  
I have given him life  
the greatest gift I can give

And I understand him at last  
I, too, sacrifice myself for another  
and I smile


	8. Betrayal

**Notes:** Ok, so. I have to say thanks to cerise88 for the awesome review, and to PureDark20 for the kind reminder review.

Also, this next poem is taken from the Asgard MOVIE, not the anime arc. Therefore, you have to know something about the film to understand what is happening. For those of you who have not seen the movie, and don't care about spoilers and/or would like to know the background of this poem, I will explain the basic plot of the film in the next paragraph. If you don't like spoilers, go watch the movie on youtube or something. It's only 45 minutes long.

Basically, in The Heated Battle of the Gods, Hyoga disappears. Saori and the other four Bronze Saints trip to Asgard to ask the leader, Dolbar (or something like that) if he knows anything about Hyoga. Dolbar says he knows nothing, and the four Bronzies meet some Asgardian godwarriors. Seiya and Shiryuu go out searching for Hyoga. Dolbar magically sticks Saori to the front of a ship. Meanwhile, the Saints have to fight the godwarriors, and Shiryuu ends up against the masked one called Midgard, who takes off his mask to reveal...Hyoga. (This part, I admit, took me completely by surprise.) At any rate, the BEST part of this movie, I SWEAR, is the pain and emotion drawn into Shiryuu's eyes as he fights Hyoga, because Hyoga has been brainwashed by the Asgardians. You can really tell, even through the animation, that Shiryuu DOES NOT WANT to fight Hyoga. AT ALL.

At any rate, the film ends like Saint Seiya ALWAYS ends, with the Bronzies winning (Hyoga comes back, yay) and Saori making some little speech, and there being general happiness.

So, this is a poem from Shiryuu's perspective as he's fighting "Midgard".

Of course, if you want, you can think of it as some other random situation in which Hyoga has to fight Shiryuu.

* * *

Betrayal

Why have you turned your back on this  
that you once fought for  
you've completely pushed away your love  
and the promises you swore

You said you fight for righteousness  
back-to-back with all your friends  
but now you say it was all for nothing  
your love is at its end

You used to be so loyal  
so fierce and proud and true  
it used to be, among all of us,  
the most steadfast was you

We told each other we'd fight together  
and none of us could die  
to get up again even when we fell  
Was all of that a lie?

I don't want to fight you  
why can you not see?  
why is it you who stand here  
as my mortal enemy?

I've felled many strong opponents  
to accomplish what is right  
But why must it be you now  
that the dragon goes to bite?

Can you see the pain in my eyes  
as dragon and swan both fly?  
and as you fall I weep and ask  
"Why, Hyoga, why?"


End file.
